Si tú tampoco quieres un amor dulce
by Mari Morson
Summary: Bonnibel Glum comienza a vivir los privilegios de ser una actriz famosa. El pasado llega para quedarse y un sin fin de tormentos comprometerán su relación con la Rockera Abadeer. Un triángulo amoroso y muchos consejos glamorosos de parte de Lumpy Space.
1. Chapter 1

Una mujer se encontraba sentada junto a otra mientras con una copa de vino recordaban los últimos acontecimientos.

- estás bien? – preguntó una peli negra mirando a su amiga

- no…de hecho…nunca en mi vida había estado tan mal… - sonrió mientras miraba su cerveza – nada sale bien… - dijo mirando por la ventana del departamento.

**Flash Back**

- y tú Gumball Glum…aceptas a Lumpy Space como tu futura esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe o hasta que… - el juez quedó mirando a Lumpy sin comprender – el matrimonio pase de moda?! - a lo que Lumpy sonrió

- acepto? – preguntó Gumball a Lumpy Space

- yo también acepto – dijo ella – señor juez ahórrese el resto

- mmm….si alguien considera que existe algún motivo por el cual… - siendo interrumpido por Lumpy

- no! Eso no puede decirlo, porque nadie quiere oponerse, entiende?! – dijo cruzándose de brazos – ahora las fotos por favor! Las fotos! – dijo emocionada mientras comenzaban a llegar los periodistas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Una peli rosa se sentó y se puso a tocar un par de teclas del piano de su abuela mientras intentaba digerir todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Marcie… - sonrió mientras intentaba tocar en piano aquella canción que tanto la había marcado a ella y al amor de su vida – esta es una broma de muy mal gusto…. – sonrió mientras una lágrima caía.

**Flash Back**

- Y bueno… - sonrió Keyla en medio de la gran fiesta – todo terminó resultando bien, ya no hay de que preocuparme más que de beber… - sonrió y abrazó a la peli negra

- por fin… - sonrió – muchas gracias…sin tu ayuda no habría habido boda…

- no digas eso…simplemente fue un detalle…ya sabes, Lumpy es muy amiga mía también – explicó. En ese momento se acercó Bonnibel y tomó la mano de Marceline.

- gracias por todo amor – la quedó mirando y le dio un beso

- no tienes que darme las gracias a mi, Keyla fue bien hizo todo – sonrió a la guitarrista

- muchas gracias Keyla – dijo abúlicamente la peli rosa

- de nada… - le sonrió – vamos a pasarlo bien ahora Bonnibel – dijo Keyla

**Fin Flash Back**

**- **qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Keila

- no lo sé y tampoco quiero pensarlo… - susurró – pero sé que Bonnibel va a estar bien…es una buena mujer, va a estar bien…pero juntas ya no podemos…

**Flas Back**

Dos muchachas llegaron hasta el departamento de la menor y algo molesta la peli rosa se sentó en el sillón.

- Estás bien? – preguntó Marceline – estuviste casi todo el matrimonio pensativa

- estaba contenta por Gumball…que por fin puede ser feliz con la persona que ama… - explicó la joven

- Bonnibel te noto extraña… - la quedó mirando fijamente – de verdad te pasa algo…y quiero que me digas qué es…

- nada.. – dijo la joven levantándose de ahí – iré a acostarme… - con un tono notoriamente molesto

- Bonnibel podemos hablar cuando te sientas mal? – preguntó comenzando a sentirse exasperada - siempre que te molesta algo callas y esperas hasta explotar y terminar gritando por cosas que realmente yo no entiendo

- claro! Si para ti solamente soy una persona que se enoja, que grita…una insegura, no? – la quedó mirando fijamente

- Bonnibel de qué mierda me hablas? Yo te amo por como tú eres…pero no te entiendo…tus comparaciones constantes y siempre sacando a Keyla, a Fionna, a todos…y me aburre a veces eso, Bonnie – dijo con sinceridad la peli negra

- te aburre? – sonrió con tristeza la joven – entonces no estés conmigo y búscate alguien que realmente te haga feliz…

- Bonnibel tú me haces feliz! – dijo Marceline acercándose a abrazarla sin embargo recibiendo un empujón de parte de la peli rosa

- no te me acerques – Al hacerlo Marceline producto de su ebriedad terminó cayendo en el sillón. Ambas quedaron en silencio. La ex rockera se levantó y la quedó mirando.

- no tengo por qué pagar daños ajenos – dijo la joven con tristeza acomodándose – me voy… - susurró

- por qué?! – Bonnibel la agarró de la camisa y la tiró al sillón mientras comenzaba a llorar – odio esto! Porque me vas a dejar! Te vas a ir! Me vas a romper el corazón! Y… - la actriz comenzaba a sollozar – y está bien porque te hago daño… - comenzó a gritar mientras la sacudía en el sillón - ándate de aquí porque yo…porque no te haré bien… - la quedó mirando fijamente y se levantó histérica, dejando a Marceline en el sillón quien procedía a incorporarse

- yo no soy Marshall…Bonnibel… - dijo Marceline y suspiró con tristeza mientras se acomodaba su camisa – algún día podrías entenderlo… - dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar – yo te amo…pero lo que haces no está bien… - la quedó mirando - no lo está… - y tras decir eso se puso su chaqueta y salió del departamento cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a una peli rosa histérica y consumada en el llanto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sonó el celular de la peli negra quien cerró sus ojos y lo tomó por fin.

- Si…? – preguntó Marceline

- ho…hola Marcie… - dijo la joven con la voz apagada

- hola… - dijo Marceline

- Marcie…ayer…ayer dijiste que…que no querías estar conmigo… - suspiró la peli rosa

- ajam… - la voz de la joven se sentía entrecortada – Bonnibel yo no puedo estar contigo…no después de todo lo que pasó…entiendes?

- pe…pero… - Bonnibel sentía que si hablaba más la voz se le iba a quebrar… - nos amamos…yo te amo…tú…tú ya no me amas? Marceline teníamos planes…te acuerdas?

- esto no está bien…estás dañada…yo también y…sinceramente no quiero seguir sintiendo que me tratas mal…que… - suspiró y lágrimas comenzaron a caer – discúlpame Bonnibel pero no puedo con esto

- Marceline yo te amo… - la joven comenzó a llorar – te amo con todo mi corazón y te quiero ver bien…y si… - la joven comenzó a sollozar – y si…para ti eso está bien…bueno…yo solo quiero que seas feliz… - la joven se agarró la cabeza – te amo…te amo Marceline…y está bien… - cortó el celular y lo terminó tirando al piso – tranquilízate…tranquilízate… - dijo la joven y se agarró la cabeza nuevamente – está bien…ella tiene que ser feliz…tiene que serlo… - se fue hasta el baño mientras el agua caliente de la ducha comenzaba a mitigar sus lágrimas, se apoyó en los azulejos y se dejó caer hasta estar sentada mientras se abrazaba las piernas – duele…me duele….me duele el corazón – dijo con mucha tristeza – ME DUELE EL CORAZÓN! – pegó un grito desgarrador.

En otro departamento una joven se aferraba a su amiga quien la consolaba.

- tienes que estar tranquila… - dijo Keyla – debes estar tranquila…hiciste lo correcto

- lo sé… - dijo Marceline – era lo correcto… - tomó su rostro – gracias… - y tras decir esto besó sus labios – esto era lo correcto…

En el departamento de la peli rosa la joven salía de la ducha en estado de zombie y procedía a tomar su celular. Sus manos tiritaban al igual que su mentón.

- Lu…Lumpy? – la joven llamaba a su mejor amiga

- querida! Cómo estás?! Justo estaba por llamarte…me voy en dos días más y… - siendo interrumpida por la peli rosa.

- Mar…Marcie… - la joven no era capaz de hablar

- no querida, hablas con Lumpy! – explicó Grumosa

- Marcie…Marcie terminó conmigo… - comenzó a sollozar – Lumpy…Lumpy no puedo más…no sé qué hacer… - continuó llorando, ya no era capaz de hablar más

_Comienzo corto pero espero que les haya gustado. Avísenme qué les pareció esta nueva historia y secuela de "Yo no quiero un amor dulce". Nos estamos leyendo, saludos y besitos esquimal. No olviden meterse a mi página de Facebook: Mari Morson y darle me gusta :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Una peli morada se encontraba mirando a una muchacha que estaba acostada en su cama mientras abrazaba un peluche que le había regalado la peli negra.

- llegué lo antes posible – decía Gumball preocupado – qué ocurrió? – preguntó el joven

- Marceline terminó con ella… - explicó Grumosa

- pero por qué está así? – preguntó él

- porque se tomó 3 pastillas…dos eran calmantes… - explicó la peli morada con tristeza

- y la tercera? – preguntó él preocupado

- una pastilla para el reflujo…ya sabes que los calmantes sin comida hace mal para el estómago, entonces yo le sugerí… - siendo interrumpida por Gumball

- pero cómo se te ocurre drogar a mi hermana! Esa no es la solución! – gritó indignado – Bonnie…Bonie-Bonita…respóndeme…

- me quiero morir… - decía la joven casi sin poder moverse, con lágrimas en sus ojos – ella…ella ya no me ama…

- amor tranquilízate… - Gumball besó la mejilla de su hermana y se incorporó junto a Lumpy – iré a hablar con ella

- no lo hagas… - susurró Bonnibel

- pero tal vez conmigo si quiera hablar…porque…

- no, Gumball! No soy una niña – dijo ella mientras abrazaba fuertemente el peluche

- exacto! Gumball por dios! Como nos vamos a meter en la vida privada de Bonnibel e ir e irrumpir violentamente su residencia – exclamaba Grumosa

– si…además…ella no quiere verme, no quiere explicarme por qué no quiere estar conmigo…aunque muy en el fondo lo sé…no quiero que otra persona intente solucionar mis problemas… - decía con lágrimas en los ojos

- tiene razón, Gumball…además insisto…debe ser tal vez una humorada de Marceline – explicó Lumpy – como se viene tu cumpleaños es muy posible que haya terminado contigo para volver el mismo día, es algo que todas las revistas sabrían…entonces ganarían mucho dinero

- Lumpy no estamos para humoradas extrañas – dijo Gumball

- no son… - Lumpy siendo interrumpida por la protagonista

- terminó conmigo, Lumpy! Terminó porque soy una imbécil! Ahora te pediré que dejes de decir que volveremos porque no será así! – dijo la joven entre el llanto

- pero eso no significa que sea porque eres una imbécil, simplemente no quería estar contigo porque eres muy diferente a ella… - decía Lumpy – es como toda la vida haber usado jeans todos y pasar automáticamente a tiendas exclusivas…

- no tiene sentido eso, amor – decía Gumball

- si lo tiene! La gente vive de sus experiencias de vida…por más que te ame Marceline, si estaba acostumbrada a un estilo de vida poco glamoroso, tranquilo con poco alcohol y esas tonteras…no se sentía totalmente ella – explicaba Lumpy

- me odia...solo me odia... - susurraba Bonnibel con tristeza - ya no me ama...nunca me amó...nunca... - decía con tristeza mientras miles de lágrimas caían - no quiero seguir viva

- Bonnibel... - Lumpy Space quedó mirando a Bonnibel - cuál es el problema?

- ella...ella... - sollozaba - ella me dejó por mi culpa...ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida...entiendes? no sé qué hacer con mi vida

- continuarla, querida... - la quedó mirando fijamente - continuarla, eventualmente encontrarás a alguien más...eventualmente... - siendo interrumpida por la peli rosa

- LA AMO, MALDITA SEA! - le gritó indignada - SABES QUÉ SE SIENTE?! QUE LA VIDA SE DETUVO...QUE EL TIEMPO NO CONTINÚA...QUE...MIERDA! ME QUIERO MUERTA! ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO...MORIR Y... - una cachetada propinada por la peli morada sacó de la catarsis a la peli rosa

- por tu culpa, por tu culpa, por tu gran culpa! - la miró molesta - me tienes hasta la coronilla! sabes cuál es tu problema?! que eres la culpa hecha persona, que eres unamartir de mierda! oh! - se indignó de sí misma - y me haces maldecir para colmo de todo - tomó la mano de su amiga - si sientes que cometiste un error...pues entonces mírate al espejo...y tratate mal...maldicete todo lo que tengas que maldecirte...si quieres insultate con improperios y palabras prohibidas... - decía tapándose la boca - pero hazlo de una vez Bonnibel...hasta que te aburras y luego sigas adelante - levantó a su amiga y la tomó de ls hombros - por el amor de dios! Bonnibel...si Marceline terminó contigo es porque toda la vida ha tenido una forma de vivir...y sabes? tal vez sí te ama...pero son tan distintas no en personalidad sino que en forma de vida...por qué razón crees que fue tan dificil para Gumball y para mi estar juntos? – explicaba a lo que el peli rosa las miraba mientras callaba.

- pe...pero ustedes están juntos... - decía ella llorando mientras miraba a su hermano

- pero a veces la historia pesa...me atrevería a decir que siempre... - explicó la joven con tristeza - y lo lamento pero...tal vez lo de ustedes no era tan... - se tapó la boca - a ver quiero decir...miralo del lado positivo...ahora sabes que te gustan las mujeres...

- eso es positivo? - decía Bonnibel llorando

- mira! claro que sí...sabes lo que yo hago cuando veo a Gumball? - la abrazó mientras ponía a su amiga en su regazo - yo miró su cuerpo, su cara...y claro...sus sentimientos pero eso es está en lo último de la lista desde el cielo hasta el séptimo infierno... - a lo que el peli rosa miraba callado con la esperanza de que su esposa saliera con algo relativamente cuerdo - pero en cambio si eres mujer y te gustan las mujeres puedes mirarles el rostro y además su ropa! qué mejor? - a lo que su amiga lloraba más mientras abrazaba a Hamboo

- sé que en el fondo me dices todas estas cosas para hacerme sentir mejor... - decía mientras continuaba llorando

- claro que sí querida... - besó la frente de su amiga - ahora te dejaremos descansar...con Gumball nos iremos para la casa y volveremos a la noche, hubo unos asuntos que dejamos pendientes... - explicaba ella tranquilamente.

La puerta se cerró y ambos bajaron por el edificio hasta llegar al auto, lugar donde Grumosa puso las manos en el manubrio y quedó mirando a su esposo.

- qué es lo que tenemos que solucionar? – preguntó Gumball

- iremos a hablar con esa desgraciada! - dijo mirando con odio el horizonte

- pero creí que habías dicho… - siendo interrumpido por su esposa

- y de verdad me creíste?! Por el amor a la sensibilidad estética! Tu hermana está destruída! Y sabes quién la tendrá que recoger con cucharita nuevamente?! YO! Y ya que tengo ese deber, la ley de la mejor amiga, capítulo "ex de tu mejor amiga", artículo "En caso de que la deje al borde del suicidio" inciso tercero me faculta para ir y armar un escándalo…ME ENTENDISTE…TE-SO-RO?! – gritó molesta – te juro que estoy tan destruída pero tan destruída que ni siquiera saber que en H & M hay descuento de hasta 50% me conmueve… - se lamentaba la super modelo.

Lumpy Space subía las escaleras de lo que era el departamento de la peli negra, para posteriormente empujar con una patada karateca la puerta.

- sabía que ver tantas veces karate kid me haría sentido – decía mientras entraba y veía una escena poco agradable – A TI TE QUERÍA PILLAR! TREPADORA! ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA! – gritó indignada

- quién es usted? – preguntó una muchacha de cabellos negros y vestida con un vestido muy elegante

- este… - la joven se alejó medio metro – Gumball por qué no me dijiste que este no era el departamento de Marceline?! – gritó molesta

- intenté hacerlo pero nunca me haces caso… - explicó el sometido esposo.

La joven comenzó a caminar por el pasillo donde sí estaba el departamento de Marceline cuando veía salir a una muchacha de cabellos negros: Keila.

- Keila… - susurró Lumpy – no me digas que…

- Marceline no está, si es por eso que viniste… - explicó la guitarrista

- no la escondas…sé donde vive – decía molesta

- de verdad que no está…salió…fue donde sus amigos y dudo que hoy vuelva – miró a su amiga – debo suponer que ya te enteraste de todo…

- y puedes estar segura que si llego a ver a Marceline la golpearé tan fuerte que querrá nunca en su vida haber sido lesbiana – decía con mucha rabia la super modelo

- ella tiene sus razones….Lumpy – explicó Keila

- y yo espero que entre esas razones no estés tú de por medio – y tras decir esto, se fue junto con su esposo.

En el departamento de Finn se encontraba entre junto con su amigo Jake y Marceline, quien estaba acostada mirando el techo del lugar, con una cerveza en su mano,

- estás segura de lo que hiciste? – preguntó Finn

- no quiero hablar del tema…prefiero no pensarlo…así me duele menos – decía la peli negra

- pero Marceline, estuviste tanto tiempo luchando por el amor de Bonnibel y ahora la pateas…

- tú no tienes idea lo que significa ser novia de alguien sin estabilidad emocional…no es que no la ame pero…esto ya no es posible de continuar…así de simple – explicaba Marceline

- así de simple…bueno si tú estarás bien, entonces supongo que está bien – decía Finn – sabes que siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo en todo…mas creo que deberías hablar personalmente con Bonnibel, ella se merece eso…

- eso quisiera…pero no puedo… - los quedó mirando – les juro que simplemente no puedo ni quiero mirarla a la cara.

_Continuará_


End file.
